


【锤基】神的生命力

by ZYL1988



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 我心尖那块地方一直都是你，后来，全部都是你🍂宇宙生灵与我何干？我只要我珍视的一切都好好的，是啊，我就是这么个自私的家伙





	【锤基】神的生命力

**Author's Note:**

> 主宇宙锤基＝Loki&Thor
> 
> 平行宇宙锤基＝索尔&洛基

“接下来要去哪？”

“我不知道。”Thor双手插兜，直直望着透过云层散发光芒的太阳，多么温暖灿烂的光啊。他低头轻笑一声，又侧过头看着Valkyrie，“现在没有战争，我前半生都在为九界活着，这次，我想为自己活一次。”

“你在说什么胡话？”Valkyrie权当Thor在开玩笑，直到Thor抬起了她的手，她才发觉事情并不简单。

“你不会是认……”

“啊啊啊！！！~”

砰……

从后方传来一声尖叫打破Thor的交接仪式，两人纷纷回头，瞧见了个意料之外的人。

洛基轻咳了几声，第一反应不是从地上爬起来，而是把落在不远处的宇宙魔方捞回手里。

到底是谁害他自由落体的？这又是什么破地方？

洛基从地上起来，也终于抬头看到了眼前发愣呆滞的两人。

这个披着麻布的胖子怎么这么像他哥？

Thor喉结滚动了一下，他松开了Valkyrie的手，扑向面前的弟弟。

洛基被这阵势吓到了，任谁在不知名的地方被类似自家哥哥的人扑都会慌……

“Lokiii……”Thor把洛基紧紧的锁在怀里，他完全不知道就他现在的体型和力度能把洛基憋死。

一把长达十厘米的匕首捅向Thor的侧腰，连捅两下，Thor除了抱得更紧，没有别的反应。

“我又把他弄丢了，他到底去哪了……”索尔坐在斯塔克大厦的休息室里喃喃自语，在他旁边的，是虚脱的班纳博士。

“他会不会回家了？”

“他就是离家出走才来这里的，我不明白他为什么要骗我，不明白他为什么要侵略地球，他明明说过他不想要王位，只想和我平起平坐……可是我们不是享受着一样的待遇吗？”索尔叹了口气，他把锤子扔出去再收回来，扔出去再收回来，这举动无聊极了。

“真希望我们能回到年少时无忧无虑的日子，那时我只是他的哥哥，母亲父亲的儿子，不是王储，也还没拥有神格。”

“他小时候也不是很乖啦，也会捉弄我，不过之前我们天天都待在一起，一起玩耍，一起读书，一起打猎，真的很快乐。”

“后来我们长大了，我交了很多朋友，他也和很多人接触，我们不再是彼此唯一的玩伴了，也不知道从什么时候开始变成了现在这样子。”

“我不想我们成为对立面，我想我们并肩作战，我不会再嘲笑他的魔法了，希望他也能说一句，索尔是最厉害的战士。”

轻微的鼾声此起彼伏，不知什么时候，班纳已经靠着椅子睡着了。

All right。

索尔在另一边的沙发上找到一张毯子，拿毯子时需要微微弯腰，也就是此时，从天而降了什么砸到他的后背，索尔一个踉跄跌进了沙发。

他一个翻身把压在身上的“东西”甩到地上，一声闷哼从地上传来，声音还有些熟悉。

索尔扶起摔到地上的Loki，奥丁在上，他的弟弟真是到什么时候都要当个精致的小王子……才一会不见又换了套衣服。

“你去哪了？”

“Thor？”Loki扶着腰不太置信地回头抚上那只完好的右眼，轻轻揉了一下及肩的金发，直视这双……不算温柔有点生气的眼睛。

这不是他的哥哥。

“你又要玩什么把戏？”索尔看不懂Loki复杂的神情，他把这一切都归为是Loki的把戏。

“跟我回家。”索尔不知道从哪掏出手&？kao把Loki的双手困住。

班纳被吵醒，他搓着眼睛看着不远处的两兄弟，不知道为什么睡一觉醒来他没有那么讨厌洛基了……

Loki也注意到了班纳，还有这室内的装潢。

“Hi, Bruce。”Loki给班纳投去一个友好的微笑，班纳懵逼。

“班纳，我得先和他回趟阿斯加德，过段时间再来找你们。”

“好。”

Loki被索尔揪着飞了出去。

“我哥哥有全世界最美丽的眼睛，有最灿烂耀眼的金发，有最坚硬的铠甲，最完美的身材，最俊郎的脸庞。”

“而你，黯淡无光的眼睛，比枯草更糟糕的头发，不堪一击的铠甲，多余的肉遍布全身，大部分脸被杂乱的胡子遮挡。”

“你，凭什么说你是索尔？”

洛基不停地列举着他们的不同，带着鄙夷和不屑，可是微颤的嘴唇还是出卖了他。

这个不是他哥哥，也是他哥哥。

“我可以改的，Loki，我能变回原来的样子的。”Thor想上前离洛基近一点点，他走一步，洛基就退两步。

洛基讪笑着摇头，不对，这个不是索尔，他可以用生命起誓，索尔不会为了他改变。

这是谁做的镜像空间？一定是的，这是镜像空间。

Thor眼睁睁看着洛基催动宇宙魔方再次消失，而这次，他并非没有法子。

“他一定是出了什么事，Valkyrie，我要去一趟纽约圣殿。”他向Valkyrie打了声招呼，挥着风暴斧飞走了。

瞧瞧这熟悉的一切，若非他现在作为罪犯，真想大喊一句太棒了。

诺大的宫殿里只有看守罪犯的士兵，抓捕罪犯的王储，威严苍老的神王……还有位慈爱温柔的母亲。

“洛基……”听听这声略带焦急慌乱的呼唤，纵使邪神从被捉到压到大殿已经准备了很久，这声呼唤还是使他心里乱成了一团。

“Hi，Mother，我有成为你的骄傲吗？”

[Mother，我想给你一个拥抱，你能感觉到吗？]

Loki不敢再看弗丽嘉，他害怕他会控制不住抱着弗丽嘉不撒手，就像小时候闯祸了抱着母亲撒娇一样。

他还不知道这一切是怎么回事，至少现在，他需要去地牢里思考思考。

有一件事情他得承认，如同无法不爱弗丽嘉一样，奥丁此时说的话他听了多少次都像是扎在心里的刀。

这老头子非要失去什么才能直视爱这件事情，和Thor一个样。

说起Thor……真是个令人头疼的家伙。

地牢里的环境自然没有宫殿那么好，一张干净的床，摆着果盘的桌子，混合花香的香薰，这已经是最好的待遇了。

还有侍女们刚送过来的几本书。

他也没什么好思考的，如果这是重来的机会，他就算拼了命也不能让未来的一切发生。

现在离黑暗精灵入侵还有一段日子，首先，他得搞清楚自己为什么会回来。

其次，先把黑暗精灵解决了，不能让弗丽嘉出事。

最后，销毁宝石，就像Thanos一样，用宝石摧毁宝石。

至于诸神黄昏……总不能什么事情都帮他们解决，这件事情还是顺其自然吧。

“我需要你的一根头发。”Stephen这次没有翻书，他已经熟练了这些初级秘术的咒语。

“随便拿。”同样，这次Thor不再珍惜他的头发，就算拿把剪子给他全剪了也不会心疼。

洛基用宇宙魔方把自己传送到早就准备好的安全屋，作为邪神，哪怕在萨诺斯的监视下，他也能在对方不知情的情况布置自己的根据地。

一共有七个安全屋，分布在不同的星系。

他的安全屋都有他的魔法做掩护，除非宇宙毁灭或者死亡，否则没人能踏入他的地盘。

现在全都没有了。

Thor在洛基发愁时找到了他，冒着洛基因为生气再次消失的风险和他打了一架，把宇宙魔方抢走了，给他套上了限制魔法的手环。

洛基气急败坏，他真的是受够了，“你到底想怎样！”

他冲着Thor吼道，这莫名其妙的一切让他摸不着头脑，而在这里，这个加大版索尔是他唯一认识的人。

“我想带你回家。”

“我没有家，你就不能承认我不是你弟弟也不是你家人这个事实吗？我只是奥丁捡回来的战利品，你明白吗？”

起初，Thor只认为是洛基接受不了他的现状才逃跑，如今洛基这番话打破了他自己的想法。

“你……是不是不属于这里？”这是他能想到最靠谱的解释，不是说破坏原本的时间线就会产生新的宇宙吗？Steve不是说回去拿宝石的时候不小心让洛基带走了空间宝石。

“我不属于任何地方。”洛基挣脱手环无果，冷静下来后绞尽脑汁想着怎么才让Thor放过他。

“你属于我，我也属于你。”Thor把洛基搂入怀里，他不管，他才不要管那么多，这是Loki，这是他的弟弟，亦是爱人。

Loki的幻象逃离了地牢跑到了在后山祭台不远处地下一百米，这里有神域最隐瞒的藏书阁。

谁知道建造这藏书阁的神明有什么癖好，好好的藏书阁非要建在地下。

这里会有人定时给油灯添油，擦擦夜明珠，打扫灰尘，捉捉虫，他来过几次，因为这里的书籍枯燥无味，他并不喜欢这里。

他是爱看书，但也是挑剔的。

无意间翻看过一本关于无限宝石的书籍，当时他对这些并不感兴趣。

物是人非啊。

Loki按照记忆在又高又大的书架上找那本书，鬼使神差的，他哼唱起小时候弗丽嘉教给他的华纳民谣。

他记得很清楚，这首歌谣Thor一直都学不会，也可以说他根本学不会任何古老的歌曲。

悦耳清亮的歌声在只有书籍的室内产生细微的回响，良久，这首歌进入到尾声，一道轻柔的女声无违和感地闯了进去。

Loki停了下来，女声把剩下的五句词唱完后，本人出现在了他的面前。

“Mom？你怎么会在这里？”

“是你的歌声让我来的。”两人皆是幻象，Loki在看到弗丽嘉时尽量把自己实体化，他相信弗丽嘉也会这样做。

“在找什么？”

“一本小时候看过的书。”

“你父亲还在气头上，别让他发现，到时候他又要生气了。”

“他再生气我就把他扔到中庭的养老院。”Loki半开玩笑半认真地说道。

“我相信你不会让事情变得糟糕。”弗丽嘉抱着面前比她还高的孩子，虽然不是她生的，可一手带大的孩子怎么可能看不出他的不同。

“其实养老院挺好的，总比他把索尔到处扔的好。”Loki抱着弗丽嘉不肯松手，这是他的避风港，这是在冰冷岁月中给予他公平与爱的母亲。

他知道弗丽嘉看出他的不同了，弗丽嘉教过他这方面的感知魔法。

弗丽嘉把毕生会的都教给了他，唯独这感知魔法，他连皮毛都学不会。

“愿意跟我说发生了什么吗？”弗丽嘉拉着Loki席地而坐，此举动不合规矩，只怪藏书阁没椅子罢了。

Loki顺势把脑袋靠在弗丽嘉的肩头，“我和Thor……我们在一起了。”

难得的，弗丽嘉陷入了沉思。

“他当上了王，我也用心辅佐他，人民们也接受我了。”Loki避重就轻，他并不想跟弗丽嘉说那些不愉快的惨痛经历。

“在那之前，我用了点魔法把父亲困在了中庭的养老院，当了两年的王。”Loki抬眼看向弗丽嘉，见她没有要责怪的意思便又继续说了下去，“他没有生气，这倒是让我有些惊讶。”

Loki把Frigga离开后发生的事情滤镜化地讲给弗丽嘉听，一些他执＊政期间的趣事，一些Thor的糗事。

弗丽嘉只听着，不出声，Loki的心越来越虚，掌管谎言，诡计，恶作剧的邪神第一次产生了说真话像假话一样。

“母亲，你在想什么？”

“我在想，你和索尔为什么不早点在一起。”弗丽嘉怎么会听不出Loki的话，她相信Loki所说的，也知道事情不会那么美好。

“在那之前，他相信了我所有的谎话，真话他却当是玩笑了。”Loki眼前闪过Thor第一次继承王位的典礼，与此交织的是飞船上简略的仪式与废墟里悲愤的哀嚎……

“有些话，你可以直接告诉他。”

“Mom，我告诉他我最爱他，让他给我一个吻。他跟我说一句别闹……”

弗丽嘉再次陷入沉思。

带不动，真的带不动。

Stephen发觉，每次Thor上门找他都没有好事，总会给他找麻烦。

战争过后的一切都乱的要死，要不是担心洛基手里有宇宙魔方，万一他一个邪念又带哪支军队侵略地球，他才不想趟这趟浑水。

多亏了王的精心打理，藏书室的书籍分布都有登记，找起来也方便。

“他是Loki，但不是这里的。”Stephen靠在椅子上，一副随时准备谈条件的样子，“他来自另一个宇宙，在他拿走宇宙魔方开始，另一个宇宙便产生了。”

Stephen做出一个影响原石空的分布图，当原时空的时间线在人为的情况下产生不同，那么会产生一个或多个平行宇宙，亦或者不复存在。

很明显，他们回到过去，让不该发生的事情发生了，让本该发生的事情变成虚无。

该回阿斯加德接受审判的洛基逃走了，还带上了宇宙魔方，一切都不同了。

“那他还能回去吗？”

“我不知道。”Stephen看了一眼和斗篷过不去的洛基，好幼稚，“他不是用仪器来到这里的，也不能用仪器回去。”

“好，我明白了。”Thor把Stephen给他的茶杯放下，“谢谢你。”

“以后别来了。”

Thor没答应Stephen后面那句话，谁知道以后会发生什么事情呢。

洛基被Thor拉走了，刚刚Stephen说的话他可都听进去了。

手被拉着甩不掉，手环也解不开，挣扎无果后，洛基好声好气地跟Thor说，“你也听到了，我不是这里的Loki，说穿了我不是你的弟弟，你没有权利这样对我。”

“再说了，你抓着我不放，我的哥哥会担心的。”

“我也是你哥哥。”来了这里，我就不会放你回去了，就让那个宇宙的他和别人过吧。

“你想回去成为阶下囚吗？还是想被奥丁惩罚？不如留在这里，我会给你你想要的一切，我也是你的兄长，不是外人。”

“那这个宇宙的Loki呢？我们不会和平相处的。”真希望你知道什么叫情敌会面针锋相对。

Thor的手紧了紧，脑子一片空白，一时间不知该怎么回答。

“索尔，你要去哪？”希芙收起长剑与盾牌跑向索尔，反叛者已经被收拾干净了，他这是要去哪？

“那边的山有条巨蟒。”索尔指向西北方向，“上次洛基说要蛇胆，那时候这条蛇还小，现在可以拿了。”

“可是……可是他现在是阶下囚，你拿了蛇胆给他有什么用？”后半句索尔是听不见的，他挥着妙而尼尔飞走了。

“你管他有什么用，他哪次出门不给洛基带东西？”范达尔及时补刀。

“他不是在中庭谈了个女朋友吗？怎么不去看她？天天就知道洛基洛基的。”沃斯塔格拿出随身带的肉干吃了起来。

“那个中庭人很忙的，说句不好听的实话，她最多只能活一百多年，索尔这年纪都可以当她祖宗了。”

“想她活的久，又不是没有办法的事情。”

“她只是个凡人！”

范达尔被希芙那么一吼，自知说错了话。

希芙暗恋了索尔那么久，谁知道索尔去中庭七八天时间就谈了个女朋友，她心里不舒服是正常的。

要他说啊，希芙心里大概是觉得索尔和洛基在一起都比索尔找别人来的好。

“抱歉，我……”希芙话一出口就后悔了，还好索尔不在场。

“直觉告诉我，我们的王妃不是中庭人。”

此时，沃斯塔格并不知道他这一句缓解尴尬的话语是真的。

一刻钟左右，索尔满心欢喜的回来了，手里拿着个小玻璃瓶。

他不是不记得洛基还在地牢，只是，洛基收到礼物会开心的。

“殿下。”

“你们先到外面去。”

“是。”

不见天日的地牢，一排一排的牢房，他养尊处优的弟弟也在其中一间。

[如果可以，让我替他赎罪，还他自由]

索尔在一个能看到洛基房间的角落促足，这个角度不好，只能看到洛基的脚，连手都看不到。

就在他寻找哪个柱子后面能看到洛基又不会被发现时，耳边传来一带笑的声音。

“胆小鬼。”

“你不该出来的。”索尔转过身子，说话的人是洛基。

“都三天了，为什么现在才来？”Loki用了些力气咬了咬舌尖，逼自己挤出一点眼泪，用委屈巴巴的语气。

这招屡试不爽，在索尔的眼里，Loki现在一副受欺负的可怜样子，让人保护欲爆棚。

他没有嘲讽，没有诉苦，只是问一句，为什么现在才来。

“我给你带了礼物。”索尔从腰间把玻璃瓶塞给洛基，他可以一直不来看洛基，现在被洛基那么一说，莫名产生了一种愧疚感。

“这是？”Loki打开瓶盖，里面躺着颗绿到发黑的东西，“蛇胆？”

“对啊，还记得两百年前我们去华纳看到的蛇吗？你说它长大了之后胆汁会是良药。它现在长大了，我就把它的胆取了。”

这事不提他都忘了，没想到索尔还记得。

“索尔。”Loki把索尔推在柱子上，压着他的肩膀，凑到他的眼前，“我想问你一个问题。”

如此近的距离，索尔产生了种被压迫的感觉，这是从来没有过的。

“你相信我吗？”Loki又近了些，再往前一点点就亲上了。

“不信。”索尔如实回答，他的脑子告诉他洛基不可信，他的心里告诉他要信任洛基。

这一次，脑子占了上风。

“你说谎了。”Loki凑上去吻了索尔，周围的一切都变回原来的样子，这里不是地牢，是奥丁的大殿。

一个吻结束，Loki还是Loki，而索尔不再是索尔了。

“你要是相信我，说不定还能知道接下来会发生什么事情。”

“你在说什么？我怎么听不懂？”

“没什么，奥丁和弗丽嘉有事外出，这段时间，那个位置是你的。”Loki指着王座对索尔说。

“我不知道该怎么做。”

“听我的，我让你做什么就做什么。”

“好。”

“三天后，去把简接过来，现在，赦免我的罪行，恢复我王子的身份。”

“好。”

这是洛基来到新阿斯加德的第五天，也是他不吃不喝不言不语的第五天。

他把自己关在Thor的房间里发呆，这样的现象始源于他们从纽约圣殿出来后的谈话。

Thor说，这个宇宙的Loki死了，Frigga和Odin殁于诸神黄昏，Thanos杀了一半的阿斯加德人，剩下的人们已经在地球定居五年了。

他隐瞒了亲人们真正的死亡原因，他想，这样可以减轻洛基的心里负担，哪怕他没做过。

殊不知洛基听进去的这些话，扭曲成了另外的意思。

Thor没告诉洛基，Loki是怎么死了，洛基误以为是因为侵略纽约被Odin处死了。

他自闭了。

也不想回去，也不想看见Thor。

Thor将洛基现在的行为纳为伤心到极致的表现，因为Frigga。

力量宝石在莫拉格星不是什么秘密，心灵宝石在地球，被神盾局收藏，Loki没花多长时间就把它们拿走了。

接下来就等简被以太吸附，解决完黑暗精灵就可以去找萨诺斯了。

希芙和三勇士觉得索尔自从暂代王位起就变得怪怪的，先是把洛基放出来，然后又把简带到阿斯加德，更奇怪的是，海姆达尔不见了。

最最奇怪的是，洛基不知道去了哪，回来那天给了他们每个人一个拥抱。

见了鬼了。

简在见到Loki时就想起纽约的惨状，而回到阿斯加德的他没受到惩罚更让她火大。

Loki心里默念简的巴掌什么时候落到自己脸上，他看着简抬起手，闭上了眼。

许久，巴掌没落到脸上，他又睁开眼，是索尔拦住了她。

“Bro，她和你可真配，同样的暴力又无礼。”原谅他忍不住想刺激一下简为在这里他出一口气。

情敌相见分外眼红，这么一想，希芙变得可爱多了。

“为什么拦着我？”

“这里是阿斯加德，他是这里的王子。”

是啊，这里是阿斯加德，国主制的国家。

“希芙，趁奥丁不在，去偷他两瓶梅子酒如何？”Loki对希芙歪头一笑，他记得希芙最爱的就是奥丁的梅子酒，可惜奥丁自己都不够喝，不是盛大的宴会都不舍得拿出来。

“洛基，你真的是不死到临头都要作恶。”

“你不去我自己去，出事了我扛着。”

“她不去我和你去。”沃斯塔格左手勾着范达尔，右手搭着霍根，跟着Loki走。

希芙抵不住梅子酒的诱惑也跟着去了，反正出事了洛基不扛着也还有索尔，他们可不担心。

简终于真实的感觉到他们之间的不同了，即使两年前洛基还要杀死索尔，险些让那个会喷火的钢铁人刺死刚刚的几个人，过不了多久他们就不计较了。

这是她融不进去的圈子，索尔是这里的王子，也不会抛下国家去地球和她在一起。

她也不想放下自己的事业来到一个陌生的地方。

“走吧，我带你去见医师。”

“好。”

有些事情，不是爱情能改变的，更别说，她感觉不到特别强烈的爱。

Thor疯狂的健身，毕竟是胖着玩的，看看Valkyrie都成酒鬼了也没见胖，才五年，他怎么可能会胖呢。

“洛基，Sigorn种的红玫瑰全开了，可好看了。”Thor在洛基门外敲门，洛基说不想见他，那他自然不会逼他。

窸窸窣窣的声音从里屋传来，Thor摸了摸头发和胡子，都修成了洛基喜欢的样子，他看见了会开心吧。

换了身衣服，这几天都减肥很有效，他的腹肌人鱼线很快就能重见天日了。

门吱呀一声，洛基把Thor的衣柜翻烂了也才找到两条勉强能入眼的衣服。

无论是哪个Thor，那审美真的让人不敢恭维。

“洛基。”Thor下意识就牵住了洛基的手，洛基也没反抗，任他牵着。

“Sigorn来到这里也一直种花，要是有关于鲜花的神格就非她莫属了。”

“我好久没见过阳光了。”洛基仰头看悬在天上的太阳。

俗话说，不能直视的东西有两样，人心与阳光。

“需要我在太阳上放一个你的雕像吗？”

“会融化的。”洛基微微笑了一下，这里的哥哥也不聪明呢。

Sigorn的玫瑰园种在了花棚里，走进了才能闻到花香。

来看花只是借口，Thor只是想看看洛基。

“你有多久没回阿斯加德了。”

“离开后就没回去，那里已经成为废墟了。”

“你的眼睛，也是那次没的吧。”

“是的。”Thor摸了摸自己的右眼，里面有了个棕色的眼睛，“后来你总说我没有了一只眼睛都样子像极了父亲。”

“后来？你没搞错吧？”他不是早就死了吗，怎么会在诸神黄昏后出现呢？

“记错什么都不可能记错你说过的话。”Thor摸了摸洛基毛茸茸的脑袋，“虽然会误解你的意思，不过我都记得。”

洛基现在满肚子疑问，是不是他想错了，其实奥丁没处死他，那他是怎么死的？难道他也是那一半人里其中一个？

开玩笑吧，他怎么可能那么轻易就死了。

“你怎么了？是不是饿了？”Thor摇了摇发愣的洛基。

“没有。”洛基心里有个大胆的猜测，是不是这里的Thor对他要耐心有耐心，要什么给什么。

他不是没有在索尔面前死过，再次出现他也没有那么大反应，别说一个温暖的拥抱，那是直接揪起他扔到地上来着。

那个二流法师说，是因为原本发生的事情不同了所以才会产生另一个宇宙，另一层意思就是，在他从地上捡起宇宙魔方前的一切都是现在的Thor经历过的。Thor也有揪着Loki的脖子扔到山崖的地上然后被Stark撞飞。

那么这中间的十年到底发生了什么才会让Thor重视他？

Loki实名佩服这几个人的酒量，灌了足足三个小时才把他们灌醉。

他能直接让他们昏睡，让他们在醉酒后被他的魔法带入梦境不过是一些恶趣味。

七八个医师围着简忙活了几个小时也没能把以太取出来，简的脸色越来越苍白，迷迷糊糊晕了醒了好几次，以太在汲取她的生命力。

宇宙大爆炸而产生的宝石不容小觑，Loki喉结滚动了一下，他不太确定吸收了一些无限宝石能量的身体能不能承受现实宝石的全部能量。

在飞船上时，他假意把宝石给Thanos，死在他手下的是分身，本身进入到了空间宝石里，为的就是先让Thor安全，然后再把宝石带走。

怪他低估了宝石的能量，他被困住了，出不去了，眼睁睁看着Thanos收集完宝石，打了响指。

打响指那瞬间无限宝石的能量汇集于一处，他被迫吸收了六颗原石的能量，差点因为承受不住死在空间宝石里。

Thanos销毁宝石时，他得以解脱，灵魂却四分八散，可能是因为吸收了宝石能量的缘故，他还是没死。

不知道发生了什么，半死半活的状态下他又正常了，正当他准备去找Thor，又来到了这里……

也不知道Thor过得怎么样了。

Loki还没想到怎么把简体内的以太拿出来，只是碰到她的手臂，体内的能量和以太产生了共鸣，以太就这样移到了他的身上。

他头有些晕，不自主晃了一下，这了可把索尔吓坏了，二话不说就把Loki搂抱在怀里，做他的支柱。

“你做了什么？”

“做了件好事。”Loki心生一计，双手握拳顺势靠在了索尔怀里，此时，简已经完全清醒了。

“哥哥，我疼……”Loki蹭着索尔的脖子，软下了声音撒娇，“抱。”

简眼睁睁看着自己的正牌男友用公主抱的方式把他弟弟抱走了。

Loki依偎在索尔怀里得意的笑了笑，他已经做的够多了，他就不信简这都能忍。

他没能在阿斯加德举办一场和Thor的婚礼，那么就争取让另一对他们举行隆重盛大的婚礼吧。

索尔把Loki带回了自己的卧室，见目的达到，时间也差不多了，Loki催眠了索尔，准备迎接玛勒基斯。

母亲说，海拉的幽灵军队在藏宝阁的地下。

阿斯加德的战士不能平白无故的战死，那群幽灵战士可以。

反正他们早就死了。

“With the eternal flane, you are reborn。”

他们是海拉的军队又如何，复活他们的，是Loki。

“全阿斯加德可能只有您一直相信他。”海姆达尔在地球的养老院看着Loki的所作所为，这实在糟糕透了。

“他需要被信任，我也愿意相信他。”弗丽嘉在奥丁旁边给他修胡子。

“您不担心他会叛变吗？”

“背叛阿斯加德？”

“是的。”

“他是不会背叛阿斯加德的。”修完胡子修眉毛，奥丁昏睡期间可真真是任弗丽嘉摆布，“他爱阿斯加德的一切。”

海姆达尔不敢苟同这一说法。

把众神之父与爱神扔到养老院，捏造了一个梦境强行让奥丁沉睡，让兄长成为傀儡，唤醒海拉的军队，这是从未来过来的Loki所做的一切。

每一件事情都能让他在牢里呆一辈子。

“我腰有点酸。”

“我帮你揉揉。”

“没衣服穿了。”

“我去给你买。”

“我脚脏了。”

“我帮你洗。”

“我想当王。”

“好。”

“我想征服世界。”

“从那个星球开始？”

“Thor。”

“Shaun酿的酒全被打开了，发酵失败。”

“Berlinte出海用的船被人凿坏了。”

“Sigorn的玫瑰被拔了。”

“Teshif建到一半的房子起火了。”

“洛基干的。”

Thor的有求必应已经满足不了洛基了，他就想看看Thor能忍到什么时候。

“左边用力一点。”

这时，洛基趴在床上，Thor在帮他按摩。

“洛基，我想和你商量一件事情。”

“嗯。”

“以后，别再恶作剧了。”

“什么意思？”被按的舒服的洛基对此不以为意，他想做什么就做什么，为什么要听Thor的。

“人民们跟我来到这里已经很不容易了，这几年我没尽到责任，现在他们还没适应，我们的生活也没步入正轨。”

“那是你的事。”洛基坐起身子，沉着脸，“你要是不想我留在这里就直说，我也不想生活在一个破渔村！”

“我不是这个意思。”Thor见洛基在生气边缘也急了，“我只是想我们都能好好的。”

“关我什么事？是你逼我留在这里的，我没有责任也没有义务去维持你说的‘好好的’，你的Loki已经死了，这些是他的事情，和我没有关系。”

Thor瞳孔有些放大，微微启唇想说点什么，终是只能苦笑一下。

“很晚了，你好好休息吧。”

洛基听出了Thor语气的不对，那又怎样，他说的是实话，难不成Thor还想把他当成Loki替身吗？

过去的自己当未来的自己的替身，说出去可真是个笑话。

索尔醒来时，Loki正趴在床边熟睡，眉头皱得紧紧的，怎么也抹不开。

窗帘被拉上了，房间里只留了一盏小灯，昏暗的环境下感官被放大，静悄悄的，他似乎能听到自己扑通扑通的心跳声。

趴着睡不舒服，索尔把Loki抱上床，掖好被子，撑在一旁看着他。

他的头发留长了，微卷的发遮住一小半侧脸，与樱花同色的嘴唇抿成一条线。

“Thor……”他好像做了噩梦，眼睛微动，像是睁不开一样。

“我在这里。”

闻着熟悉的味道，Loki反射性钻到了索尔身边把他压下来，抱着他。

如此这般，要是索尔从来没那方面的意思就算了，偏生，他的意图从来都不单纯。

心猿意马的索尔怕再这样下去会出事，在不惊扰到Loki睡眠的情况下溜走了。

他不能这么做，他不能伤害洛基，不能背叛简。

前脚刚踏出大门，就撞上了简。

“简？你怎么在这里，是不习惯吗？”

“你一觉睡了三天，我不知道该找谁带我回地球。”

“三天？”索尔不可置信，他怎么睡了这么久？

“是的，三天。”简耸耸肩，“顺便，我有些话想对你说。”

“什么话？”

“我们分手吧，我觉得和你在一起压力太大了，而且一年都见不了一次面，我不知道在你们阿斯加德一年有多长。对于我来说，一年时间太长了。”

“一年真的很长吗？”我曾经和洛基吵架都冷战了三十年……

简以为索尔这是想挽回，心里也有些触动，可这算什么？

“你想想，如果你和你爱的人一百年才能见一次，这个时间长吗？”

他没想过这个问题，也不需要想，一百年一次，那肯定是长的。

“索尔，你怎么不睡觉？”Loki松垮着睡衣赤着脚打着哈欠从里屋走到门口。

简决定她分手是分对的了，这两兄弟一看就不是一般关系！

“我来找索尔送我回地球。”

“明早吧，吃过早餐再回去，听说你很喜欢我们的书，我可以借两本给你。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

简走了，索尔进了门，Loki把门关上了。

“在送她回去之前，我们先去一个地方。”Loki换了身铠甲，刚刚慵懒居家的样子转瞬消失。

戏都结束了还演什么对不对。

又不能全都怪他，只是提前分手而已，虽然还是被甩。

“去哪？”

“尼达维。”

一名战士配上称手的武器会更加强大，妙而尼尔是很好，可惜这是奥丁拿来压制索尔的。

风暴斧是完完全全属于索尔的，是带着索尔神力的武器。

就是不知道该怎么才能让索尔觉醒神力，Hela好像是硬打出来的。

“铸造风暴斧有两种办法，第一种是用普通锻造术，第二种就是让索尔去拉熔炉，这样武器炼好后会带着索尔的力量。”

Loki看向正在运作的熔炉，那里承载着一整颗尼达维的能量。

“那就拉熔炉，现在可以开始吗？”

“你会死的。”

“我不会那么轻易就死的，现在可以开始吗？”

“随时可以。”

艾崔一声令下，所有矮人停下手中的动作，关闭熔炉。

索尔把妙而尼尔放在一边，笑盈盈地对Loki说，“等我回来。”

“好。”

之前待在宝石里的Loki知道风暴斧有多厉害，他能看到外面发生的一切，却阻止不了，无能为力。

Thor的斧子从哪来的他知道，尼达维是专门给阿斯加德提供武器的附属国，妙而尼尔也是在这里铸造的。

以何种方式，他不知道。

“再坚持一下，索尔！”艾崔冲着索尔那边喊，Loki不知道索尔能不能听见。

妙而尼尔在一旁震动起来，有一丝丝电光在索尔身边出现，轰隆隆的雷声此起彼伏。

Loki在索尔突破奥丁封印时把力量宝石拿了出来，催动一些宝石的能量注入索尔体内可以让他撑过去熔炉的烧灼。

风暴斧锻造完成，斧柄也不是格鲁特的树枝，它能建造一切，也能摧毁一切。

“你怎么哭了？”索尔把新武器放在妙而尼尔旁边，快被烧焦的手胡乱抹着Loki的脸。

“我以为你要死了。”Loki哭的更凶了，一边是他不知道Thor还受了多少累，一边是庆幸这里的索尔不会和他的Thor一样惨了。

索尔不知道该怎么安慰，Loki越哭越凶，最后一抽一抽的还打隔了。

Thor走后的三十分钟，Valkyrie把宇宙魔方和手环的钥匙给了洛基。

洛基在三十秒之内消失了。

Valkyrie不知道发生了什么，Thor又开始酗酒了，身上的酒气隔两米都能闻到。

和那五年不同的是，他白天会出来，帮助需要帮助的人民，做些破落国王该做的事情。

太阳一下山，或者阴天雨天他就把自己关在房间里，一个劲的喝酒。

绝望之际看到了一丝希望放手一搏时发现，失去的终究无法挽回。

从来只有绝望，希望早就一个接着一个从他眼前离去。

关得严严实实的木门被推开时摩擦出刺耳的声音，来人闻到更浓的酒气，不禁皱起了眉。

“Valkyrie？不是说过别来烦我吗，有事你解决就好。”Thor烦躁地踢了一脚旁边的酒瓶子，摇摇晃晃起了身。

“好吧，发生了什么事半夜三更的来找我？”Thor又打开了一瓶酒，咕噜咕噜喝了一小半才走到进门处的走廊。

“哦，是你啊，你来干嘛？”看清来人后，Thor转身走回啤酒瓶叠成的窝里，一屁股坐了下去，要多难看有多难看。

洛基看着Thor这样，说不难受都是骗人的，他从未见过这样的Thor。

把礼仪和形象抛之脑后的样子。

“我的Loki已经死了……”

洛基听到Thor在胡乱呢喃着什么，不顾形象的坐到Thor身边，也打开了一瓶酒。

“明明是他又不是他，我的Loki已经不在了。”喝完手中那瓶酒，Thor打了个酒嗝，顺手又开了一瓶。

“我可以做你的Loki。”洛基把Thor手上的酒抢过来，掰过他的头用额头抵住他。

离开的这几天，他无处可去，没有一个可以被称为家的地方。

阴差阳错来到这个宇宙，遇到了一个失去所有又很爱他的哥哥。

他可以没有家，但他不想拒绝一个爱他的哥哥。

替身又怎么样，是笑话又怎么样，这个世界的Loki不过比他多经历了些事情，和一千年比起来简直微不足道。

不管能不能回去他也不想回去了，奥丁把他捡回来就是要利用他，破坏纽约后索尔肯定讨厌他了。

他也没能成为弗丽嘉的骄傲，怎么有脸再面对他。

不如留在这里。

鼻息相缠，洛基用[[（舌尖&&轻碰Thor的嘴唇稍作试探，随后勾住他，让这个触碰成为一个吻。

连空气都在随着他们升温，Thor拉下洛基的衣领在他的脖子上留下鲜红的印记。

“对不起。”Tho猛然间抬头对上洛基那双水雾雾冷冰冰的眼睛。

是啊，他们谁都没办法接受另一个人。

暧昧的红痕落在眼里比光还要刺眼，洛基看懂了Thor不言说的意思，用治愈魔法把红痕抹去。

“这可怎么办，我们真的只能做兄弟了。”洛基不在意的笑了笑，事实证明，想法和现实的区别是很大的，不用做到最后一步就能发现。

“做兄弟有什么不好的。”Thor咯咯笑了起来，把洛基梳理整齐的头发揉成鸡窝，“你不需要做任何人都替代品，也从来不是什么战利品。无论在哪个宇宙，你都是奥丁之子，是独一无二的洛基。”

“我不是他的儿子，而且……”意识到什么他不再说下去。

“而且你又不是唯一一个洛基。”Thor又笑了，洛基觉得他喝多了之后脑子灵活了不少，笑起来的样子也更蠢了。

“我的Loki也是独一无二的，就是因为你们不一样了，你才会出现在这里。”

“喝酒吗？弟弟？”Thor从冰桶里拿出一瓶啤酒，洛基接过后打开喝了一口。

“难喝。”

“还行吧。”

书上说，不同宇宙间的无限宝石是互斥的，当属性一样的两块或多块来自不同宇宙的宝石聚在一起，它们会失去一切的能量。

还有另一种情况，当人为而产生的时空乱流出现时，宇宙中的无限宝石会产生共鸣。

产生共鸣会发生什么书上没有说，大概是写书的古神也没试过吧。

Loki不知道Thor和Avenger们后来都做了什么，连时空乱流这种事情都能搞出来。

不出意外的话，这里的洛基去了他所在的宇宙。

旁人碰一碰就灰飞烟灭的力量宝石在他手里就像普通的石头，一点伤害都没有。

首先他是个霜巨人，起次他是神，最后，他体内有现实宝石和一些无限宝石的能量。

“你说我能不能打那个响指？”Loki背靠在索尔的肩膀上，他试着发出一束能量光波，和Thanos集齐宝石后攻击Thor的光芒是一个颜色。

“什么响指？”索尔发觉他越来越听不懂洛基的话了。

“爱的响指。”Loki往后移了移，索尔伸手揽着他的后背，这一来，Loki就半躺在了索尔怀里。

“不想给我一个吻吗？”

软玉在怀，淡淡的香气萦绕在鼻尖，扫过心头，试问，谁能拒绝洛基的诱惑呢？

以吻开始，以吻结束。

“不要错过他，不要辜负我。”Loki推开陷入沉睡的索尔，“我们失去的，不会再让你们失去了。”

Loki换上了金色的尖角头盔，正绿色披风，墨绿金边的铠甲。

不舍的再看一眼“别人”的哥哥，他不确定，这是不是最后一次看到这张脸。

“告诉你一个秘密。”

“什么？”

“在很多个他熟睡的夜晚，我都偷偷跑到寝殿亲了他。”

“Loki怎么从来没和我说过这些？”

“都说是秘密了。”

“那你怎么告诉我了？”

“因为你对我石更不起来。”

“……”

“那我也告诉你一个秘密。”

“什么？”

“你知道为什么你做的恶作剧父亲都没有惩罚你吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为他都帮你善后啦~”

“切，谁稀罕啊。”

“不过海姆达尔都跟父亲说了。”

“……”

“你看，他连骂我罚我都没有，他从小就没把我当成他的孩子。”“哪有父亲希望自己的孩子从小就学坏。”

“那你没发觉每次你昨晚恶作剧之后，研制了很久的魔法物品都会消失？”

“……”

“那是父亲给你的惩罚。”

“我可以给你们找个保姆或者厨师，求你们不要亲自做饭好吗？”Valkyrie第三次为Thor那可怜的厨房用品默哀，摊上这么个主人也是够够的了。

“没事的，我们能学会的。”Thor手忙脚乱的清洗着烧焦的厨具，洛基则是有条不紊的把黑焦的厨具扔进水槽。

“我是管不了你们了，下次着火别来找我，你明明能用魔法。”Valkyrie临走前对着洛基这样说。

“切……”洛基擦着墙壁，对Valkyrie的不平不以为意。

“我觉得Valkyrie说的很对，不如我们放弃吧，洛基，我好像学不会做饭。”

“我们之间必须有一个会做饭。”说得好像他能学会一样。

“好吧好吧，听你的。”Thor用钢丝球搓着锅底，他一点也不想做饭，反正他能长时间不吃不喝不是吗。

“话说，你就没想过回阿斯加德看看吗？”洛基拿了块干净的手巾一边帮Thor擦汗，一边问。

“有什么好看的，都这么多年了，连渣都不剩了吧。”他可是亲眼看着阿斯加德怎么被Surtur毁灭连地基都炸了的场景。

“去看看又不会怎样。”

“好吧，你想什么时候去？”

“现在吧。”

Hela生于Odin戾气最旺盛的时候，她继承了Odin所有的缺点。

她注定无法成为主神，哪怕她是众神之父第一个孩子。

死亡女神是不害怕孤独的，也不害怕黑暗。

她害怕失去自由，不想被囚在一个只有她的地方上千年。

“Hela？”

今天来了客人，他们有些特别。

“很意外？”

Thor拿着斧子做防卫状态，Hela顶着炸开的头发坐在一块石头上，看上去真是令人毛骨悚然。

“我以为你已经死了。”Thor去到Hela不远处细看这位有两面之缘的亲姐姐。

“亲爱的，我记得我跟你说过的。”Hela玩弄着指甲，连个眼神都不想给Thor，“I am the God of death。”

“她是谁？”洛基的头上挂着几个大大的问好，这个审美不错的女人是谁？

“我们的姐姐，Hela。”Thor知道事情瞒不住了，没事，只要洛基不知道Frigga的事就好。

“Odin的私生女？天呐，Frigga知道吗？”他怎么从来都不知道奥丁还有个女儿？弗丽嘉也没说过啊。

“额……”Thor也不知道Hela是不是Frigga生的。

“小子，我是不是私生女，都比你个野孩子好。”Hela直戳洛基的痛处，她明白Odin所有的私心，她明白Odin的偏心。

“Frigga当然是我的母亲，我可是她第一个孩子。你呢？只是Odin从战场上捡回来的战利品。”

“Enough.”Thor无法忽视洛基越来越差的脸色，看来他又得和Hela打一架了。

一刻钟后，被揍得鼻青脸肿的Thor和毫发无损的洛基也坐在了石头上。

“老头告诉我，明智的君主从不挑起战争。”

“但他必须做好时刻迎战的准备。”

多么熟悉的一句话，Hela把长剑收起来，又玩起了手指甲。

“我希望你能向洛基道歉。”Thor摸了摸肿起的左眼，真是倒霉，为什么他总是打不过Hela。

“我没说错。”

“是啊，为什么要道歉。”洛基挑挑眉，笑着说，“战利品又怎么样，弗丽嘉爱我，奥丁爱我，索尔爱我，人民们现在也爱我。”相比之下，你除了武力，什么都没有。

“我曾经也有。”两千多年前，她有人民们的赞誉，胜仗过后的荣耀，忠心的战士，父亲的肯定，母亲的宠爱，无人匹敌的勇气。

“你们现在住哪？”

“中庭。”

“你打算带着神族在蝼蚁的地盘久住？我劝你赶紧把王位还给我，我绝对不会让他们居人篱下。”

“所以你要怎样？去杀了另一个星球的人民供阿斯加德人民居住？Hela，你就不能产生一点慈悲之心吗？”

Hela扶额，她不知该说Thor无知还是愚蠢，他是感受不到周围被阿斯加德独具的能量包围着吗？

“你是不是有办法恢复阿斯加德？”洛基听出了Hela的言外之意，无奈这是第一次见面，并不知道Hela的能耐。

“真希望你才是我的弟弟。”Hela站了起来，往前方掷出一把剑，没多远，那把剑就被反弹了回来，“这里布满了阿斯加德的能量，它禁锢了我，也让我活了过来。”

“你的意思是？”

“妙而尼尔是建造星球最好的武器。”

“被你捏碎了。”

“斧子也可以。”

洛基在心里记了一笔，Hela能捏爆妙而尼尔。

“你有这么好心？”Thor对这个亲姐姐没有一点点信任，他才不信Hela会无缘无故帮他想办法。

“我要当王。”

“不可能。”让Hela当王不就等于自寻死路吗？她想征服九界，到时候又是一片腥风血雨。

“我们可以再商量商量。”洛基觉得也不是不可以，Thor不是不想当王吗？现在有个送上门当苦力的，为什么不接受？凡事都可以谈。

“这是没得商量，洛基，你根本不知道会发生什么事情。”

Hela知道面前这个洛基不是放出火巨人那个，不过关她什么事，对她来说哪个都一样。

“说吧，商量什么？”

“首先，我们家没有开诚布公的说过基因这件事情。”

“嗯。”

“我也有继承王位的权利。”

Thor只想让洛基住口，他根本不知道Loki和Hela做过什么……

奈何他刚刚开始就被Hela绑起来了，堵住了嘴。

“所以，我们三个轮流当王，周一周二归你，周三周四归Thor，周五周六归我，周日是休假日。”

Thor想告诉洛基，一旦Hela反悔，那就完了。

这个主意也在Hela的意料之外，她没想到洛基能提出这样的方法。

不过，她才不喜欢和别人平等，她要站在比别人更高的地方俯视他们。

“周日也归我。”

“我们也听听Thor的想法吧。”

Hela帮Thor解开了绳子，并且用匕首抵着他的脖子。

“我只有一个条件，和平为上，不主动挑起战争，不侵犯别的国家，星球。”

“可以，我们重新打造一个家，不可以，你就自己过吧，我和洛基回中庭。”

Hela手上使了劲，血珠从Thor的脖子一颗颗冒出来。

“成交。”

“你确定要这么做？”

“确定。”

“你只有一次机会，要是结果更差，即使我有时间宝石也帮不了你。”古一最后一次提醒Loki，这不是扭转时间就可以改变的。

进入宇宙隧道，一个不小心就会被乱流撕裂，粉身碎骨，更别说他是想在隧道里摧毁宝石。

“我见过最坏的结局。”Loki望向窗外，伦敦阴雨绵绵的天气让人心里也蒙上一层霾，不像阿斯加德，那个被阳光眷恋的国度。

“不去见见他们？之后再也见不到了。”

“见面了只会给彼此徒增烦恼与不舍，你能保证这里的我能安全回来吗？”

“能活着回来，我只能向你保证这个。”

“残废了也是活着。”Loki灿灿一笑，难得听古一开玩笑，这不像至尊法师的作风。

“开始吧，我走后，还得麻烦你通知我的母亲唤醒父亲，让他们回阿斯加德。”

“好。”

Loki喝完古一给他的蜂蜜水，走向了那个进入多元宇宙的漩涡。

“哎哟……”霍根睡得正舒服，不知道被谁踹了一脚，后知后觉才发现，他不是独居的吗？

希芙听到声音，睁开了眼睛，眼皮子重的很，差点她就又眯过去了。

“希芙？你怎么在这里？”霍根大惊，顿时就清醒了，看清旁边还躺着两个人时松了口气。

“这里是酒窖？起来，别睡了。”希芙扯了把离她最近沃斯塔格的头发，霍根也叫醒一旁的范达尔。

四个刚睡醒的人第一反应都是懵的，他们不是去平定反叛者吗？怎么会在酒窖睡着了？

“这酒不会是被我们喝的吧？”范达尔第一句话就是暴击，他们太熟悉这个酒窖了，这是奥丁收藏珍品的酒窖，看看地上那些空空的酒瓶，要真是他们干的奥丁会放逐他们吧。

“我不记得了。”希芙哈了口气，又闻了闻衣服，这浓浓的梅子酒味，完了。

“这到底怎么回事？我怎么一点印象都没有？”沃斯塔格到现在还没反应过来，这一切都太离谱了。

“先不说其他的，我们该想想奥丁会怎么惩罚我们？”

“可能要去牢里陪洛基了。”

索尔睁开眼时周围的一切在他眼里三百六十度旋转搞得他眼花缭乱。

不是要给洛基送蛇胆吗？怎么迷迷糊糊睡过去了？

头好晕，眼好花，肚很饿。

算了，再睡个回笼觉吧。

姐弟三人商量好之后，由Thor作为代表，回去询问了人民们和Valkyrie的意见。

人民们经历过Thanos的屠杀后表示只要Hela不搞事，他们无所谓。

Valkyrie和Hela之间的仇就比较深了，一整支战队被Hela一个人打败了，存在几千年的女武神只剩她一个人。

Thor采用了甩锅的战术，他对Valkyrie说，Odin明知道你们打不过Hela还让你们去送死，更大的错在Odin身上。

Hela这是属于防卫过当，全怪Odin吧。

远在英灵殿的Odin要是听到这番话怕是要当场复活。

Thor和Hela合力在三天内恢复阿斯加德，洛基负责去诺伦三女神那搞破坏。

说实话，Thor有点担心人民们在地球生活了这么长的一段时间，会习惯了地球。

迁徙那日，Thor去了最不会说谎的Monago家里，问了他这个问题。

Monago说，地球再好也不是家，我们真的很想阿斯加德，想的连接受Hela都没意见。

Thor懂了。

人有点多，得分好几次传送，洛基在地球负责排队秩序，Thor负责传送，Hela负责接应。

那些山啊，河流啊，树林房屋啊和被毁之前是一模一样的，拎包即可入住。

传到倒数第二批时，洛基肚子疼，去了趟厕所，出来时Thor已经把最后一批人送回阿斯加德了。

秉着不给Thor添麻烦的念头，洛基掏出了宇宙魔方……

Loki用体内的现实宝石把心灵宝石和力量宝石毁了，过程并不是很痛苦，只是他不知道怎么把以太拿出来。

而且以太没有吸取他的生命力，貌似是和他融为了一体。

照现在的身体状况他好像能活下去，既然能活下去他也下不了手自杀。

正当他一筹莫展时，有个人闯进了这个漩涡，随后一个巨大的黑洞从那人来的地方越张越大。

四目相对后，他被那个黑洞卷了进去。

眼神产生了交织，他们共享了这段时间的记忆，此时Loki的心里五味杂陈。

他拼死拼活改变现实，用尽心思给他们普造美好未来，然而这个没良心的居然趁他不在勾引Thor！！

洛基表示，你亲了我哥两次，还利用了他那么久，足够抵消了。

古一重新倒了杯水给洛基，附带上一个神秘的微笑。

“谢谢你。”洛基接过水，道谢。

“不必。”古一开了个传送门，那一头是养老院门口，“我还没来得及去见你的母亲，我想，她更想看到你。”

“如果不是在另一个宇宙，我真怀疑是你让我拉肚子的。”

“也许是Stephen。”

Thor把最后一批人民送回阿斯加德，忘记听谁说洛基去厕所了，怎么这么久都不出来。

不会是拉虚脱了吧？

算了算了，过等一分钟再敲门吧，打扰一个正在上厕所的人是不好的行为。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！嗷~”

从天上掉下来一个叫的很像洛基的人把平坦的土地砸出一个坑。

Loki只想爆粗，凭什么另一个他掉下来头发丝都没伤着，而他差点摔成脑震荡。

“还不过来扶我，是要等我请你吗？”Loki从坑里起来，抓起一把小石子扔向Thor。

一时间，Thor分不清这是哪个弟弟……

Loki见Thor出神出到英灵殿去了，随手就是一把小匕首扎向Thor。

“Loki？”Thor看看Loki又看看屋内，他这是有两个弟弟了吗？

“他已经回去了。”Loki扶着腰走近Thor，才几年不见，他多了好几条皱纹，沧桑了许多，“我回来了。”

Loki踮起脚亲上了Thor，Thor也顾不得思考那么多，抱着人就往里屋走。

Hela把人民们安顿好，张贴公告招募新的护卫队，造型师，服装师，厨师等一干人员，工资一年发一次，高温补贴，节假日补贴等一个不少。

Valkyrie作为面试官。

还有翻修她那废弃了一千多年的宫殿，布置嘛，符合她的身份就好。

等她安排好一切时已经是三天后了，此时她才想起家里少了两个崽……

没事，她没有海姆达尔的眼睛，但坐在王座上还是可以看得到的。

“再深点……”

“不行了，，，嘶，给我！”

她严重怀疑Odin从一开始就没打算把Loki当儿子……这个老家伙，果然心机比海深。

洛基不知道Loki捏造了一个什么梦给奥丁，也不知道Loki为什么催眠索尔和范达尔他们。

更不知道他做了什么让奥丁回到阿斯加德的第一道命令就是让他和索尔下个月结婚。

明明已经共享了记忆，他却好多事情都不知道。

不过，简和索尔分手了这件事情倒是令他十分满意。

奥丁离开后，大殿内只剩一排侍卫和他们，洛基有些担心奥丁的举动吓到索尔。

万一索尔神经不正常婚前来了个离家出走什么的……

“你去哪？！”

这下好了，还没到婚前就跑了。

简自从和索尔分手后，吃嘛嘛香，身体倍棒，前几天还得了个不大不小的奖，满足了。

艾瑞克介绍的相亲对象也还行，和她是同行，共同话题也比较多。

洛基借给她的书实在太有意思了，不过她要怎么还回去呢？

“简，你看外面那个是不是索尔？”黛西戴了副夸张的卡通眼睛，回头看简的样子显的有些滑稽。

“他可能是来拿书的。”简急忙拿起那几本书，出门见索尔。

索尔见简兴高采烈地跑了出来，内心的愧疚与负罪感笼罩了他整个人都喘不过气。

“嗨，简。”

“嗨。”简喘着气把书本塞给索尔，“替我谢谢他，这些书很好看。”

“简，我要结婚了。”索尔不想用迂回的方式说出来，或许直接说出来，对两个人都好。

“这么快？？”简有些惊讶，难道索尔是来邀请她参加婚礼的？那要随份子吗？她还能向洛基借几本书吗？

“是的，我和洛基，下个月举行婚礼。”索尔以为简误会了是他们要结婚，浅浅的解释了一下。

“好的，我知道了。”她当然知道是洛基，她不相信有那位女士能承受他们兄弟间恋人般的互动。

“恭喜你们啦，下个月的话我可能参加不了你们的婚礼，你知道的，我比较忙。”简摸了摸口袋，发现没带钱在身上……

黛西这几天好像在看bl小本子？不知道那里的姿势对索尔和洛基有没有帮助。

“你等我一下，我去给你拿点东西。”

简没有责怪他，这让他心里也舒服了些，看来简也没有那么喜欢他，那就好。

很快，简提着一大袋没开封的书出来，索尔接过后看了看包装，花里花俏的。

“这是送你和洛基的新婚礼物，希望对你们有帮助。”

“礼物？”不仅没怪他还送他礼物？“简，你真是个好人。”

“小事而已，以后别让洛基再来搞破坏就好。”

“放心吧，我会看好他的，谢谢你。”

“不客气，那我先回去了，再见。”

“再见。”

Loki经不住Thor一边哭一边用力太阳他，断断续续用不太正常的声音把事情都告诉给了Thor。

没想到Thor哭的更凶了，于是Loki跟着他一起哭。

Hela再一次看到两个弟弟时，两个人均是脚步虚浮眼睛红肿。

“哟，我还以为你们失踪了呢。”Hela抱着新养的狼狗，还很小，一只手就能掐死那种。

“姐姐，你习惯就好，我们会经常失踪的。”

“最好一去不回，王位这种东西，我不太愿意和别人分享。”

“一去不回也不是不可能的，母亲常和我说，学会分享会获得加倍的快乐。”Loki摸了摸肚子，“可我也不喜欢分享，我们走了之后，下一任王储就由姐姐替我们养吧，我相信你可以的。”

Hela脸都黑了，她哪会养活物啊，唯一的芬里尔还是自己把自己养大的，她只负责顺顺毛而已……

“昨天母亲托梦给我，她说希望你能帮我们举办婚礼，要人尽皆知那种。”

Thor知道Loki在撒谎，他昨天根本没有睡觉，不睡觉哪里会做梦？白日梦吗？

“自己布置，爱结不结，关我屁事！”

索尔把简送的礼物提到了洛基的房间，洛基喜欢看书，收到这样的礼物他会开心的。

临近黄昏，忙碌一天的洛基有些困，洗了澡之后他只想睡觉。

吃饭和找索尔，还是睡醒再说吧。

“洛基，我来了。”索尔意思性的敲了敲门，还没得到回应就推门而入。

床上拱起的一团是洛基，整个身子都包了进去，只露出黑溜溜的后脑勺。

“这个点睡什么觉，很快就吃饭了。”索尔把书随时放在地上，掀开了洛基的被子，把他翻了过来。

“我有几件事情想告诉你。”索尔伸手两个手指按在洛基的眼皮上，把洛基的眼睛打开，“我会放电了，而且我还有了新武器。”

洛基自觉地把眼睛睁开，拍掉了索尔的手，看了看另一只正在放电的右手，打了个哈欠。

“我刚刚去和简分手了，她没有怪我，还送了礼物祝我们新婚快乐。”

“你跑去分手了？”这脸丢大发了……

“对，她很聪明，我只说我要和你结婚了，她就知道什么意思了。”

可不是嘛，是能思考的人都知道是什么意思。

“你要是困的话可以先看看她送的书，就是封面有些花里花俏的。”索尔随便拿起了一本书，撕开包装，递到洛基面前。

洛基抱着敷衍的态度翻开了第一页……

索尔被洛基忽然瞪大的眼睛提起了一点点兴趣，也凑过去看看书上写的是什么能让洛基产生那么大的反应。

他惊呆了，这书上，这都是什么啊！！！！

“简送的？”

“额……是，是的。”

“你和她做过吗？”

“没有。我没有和任何人做过。”

“想不想和我做？”

“？？？！！！(❁´▽`❁)”

婚礼过后的早晨是温馨幸福的，晨曦穿过大开的窗户照在大汗淋漓的新婚夫夫身上。

为什么不关窗？方圆五十米除了他们连只渡鸦都没有，关窗干嘛，他们甚至还想开个门。

一声低喘后，清晨运动到此暂时结束。

“倘若是我先看到你不修边幅的样子，你可能需要去英灵殿转转。”脸上绯红未去的Loki勾勒着Thor线条分明的肌肉。

他不敢想自己看到那样的Thor会怎么样，会难过还是气愤，心疼还是鄙视。

“以后我只变成你喜欢的样子。”Thor嗅着Loki发丝间淡淡的洗发露的味道，煞是满足。

“几年不见，嘴皮子厉害了啊。”Loki轻咬了一口他的手臂留下浅浅的印子，“今天星期几？”

“星期四。”

“该你值班了，快起床。”

“急什么，有大姐在呢。”Thor玩着Loki的头发，手感很好，卷卷的也很好看。

“你怕是欠打。”Loki把自己瘫在了Thor身上，管他呢，一切有Hela在。

现在他可是行走的无限宝石，还拥有六颗无限宝石的能量，即使Hela忍不住想打死Thor，他也能护着Thor。

“她可能还是很无聊，不如我们生几个孩子吧~人多也热闹些。”

“我看你根本不是想要孩子。”

“嘿嘿，我比较喜欢过程。”

连续熬夜一个月的Hela黑眼圈越来越重，某些人顶着新婚的名头当甩手掌柜。

呵。

她是不会祝福这俩崽子的！


End file.
